fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
IMMORTALS
IMMORTALS is an original fighting game developed and released by TimeStrike for the Nintendo Wii in 2009. It was developed by Athena Hawkins and is intended to be the first video game of its own series, meant to become its own branding. Its sixteen fighters are immortal beasts that have caused many scary phenomena around the game's take on Earth, with each immortal having emerged from a different country and general region, and all of them are involved in a plot-centric tourney. Though there is a plot to speak of, IMMORTALS has a ton of modes to take advantage of its purposefully-designed simplistic gameplay. Grimm Menace and Satan's Daughter serve as the game's mascots. The story of IMMORTALS focuses around a group of sixteen phenomena fighting in a special tournament to gain full control of the Earth after they wiped out most of the world's population and nearly put the world at stake. The intent is for the winner of this tournament to gain control of the entire world and live the future they desire most while the other phenomena live permanently as their slaves. The old lady that set up the tournament, however, appears to be quite a bit fishy, displaying a number of unique powers herself. IMMORTALS' main plot takes place in an alternate dimension based on the New Fantendoverse due to it otherwise contradicting its events. When compared to other games that TimeStrike or its partner have developed in the past, IMMORTALS is purposefully designed to be a stand-out in the crowded fighting genre in addition to being an easy-to-understand game for any audience, even if they are unfamiliar with TimeStrike's products. It is also designed to be enjoyed by both casual and hardcore audiences and be accessible to players with or without friends. Plot Premise :For thousands of years, evil phenomena have been haunting and securing the Earth! Countless immortals associated with evil deeds have been responsible for the premature deaths of many millions of people over the centuries, including thousands of helpless children. During their time taking innocent lives, they would capture much of the world for themselves and secure as much territory as possible utilizing scare tactics or brutal warfare. Many heroes would rise and occasionally take out a villain or two, but they would quickly fall to varying misfortunes before such evils would begin to fear them. However, soon would come the day where all the world was captured...! Without any new land to conquer, the evils began to bicker endlessly and halt their reigns of terror for a few days to argue fruitlessly. In a rage, these evils began to reign war against each other; while absolutely nothing got accomplished by the massive war, most of the world's billions of individuals were eventually wiped out, with only select populations still alive... :Eventually, an elderly woman with possibly great psychic ability would eventually pray out for all the war to stop. Driven by her unusual magic and charisma, the evils fled to this innocent-looking woman, who claimed she had a solution to the world war at hand: a competition to dominate the planet through a deity's tourney! Introducing the IMMORTALS RING, the old woman said that whoever would win the special tournament would gain full control of the world... dividing the world into sixteen varying territories (1 per individual), the woman gave each immortal about a week to prepare. They all accept the tournament the lady offered, going to their respective homes to train as the lady chuckled darkly to herself... this would be one hell of a tourney, and she knew it, having plans they couldn't have seen... Storyline The story present here is fully canon, with each character's ending taking place in their own canon. Following the end of the story prologue (which is skippable), the player can select any character from their playable roster and witness their backstory and origins, which they tell themselves (...for the most part). After glossing over them or skipping them, the player's character will enter the IMMORTALS RING tournament, whereas they will battle five characters to become the champion of them all. The first three fighters are standard competitors that are fought under typical rules, but the last two faced in the tournament are different. The semi-final match will pit the player against a strange opponent that Betty sends out to test their skills; it could be a metallic take of the player's chosen character, a bulkier version of an opponent that got defeated in the first round of the tournament, or a match against Betty's "Tennis Mech". The final round of the tournament will pit the player against one last foe for title of IMMORTALS RING champion, whereas the player must win against them in a best-two-out-of-three match. After winning the tournament, the player's character will be the last one alive and thinks they can now control the world. However, the old woman stops them in their tracks and comments that they have fallen for a trap - the whole point of the tournament was to eliminate as much phenomena as possible so she could take over the world for herself! The player's character is then pitted against either Pixel Perfect or Crimson Angel, two of the old woman's associates, or against both of them simultaneously on higher difficulty levels. They will then chase the old woman to an underground temple, who reveals herself to be the true Queen of Evils upon being cornered, transforming into her true form and explaining who she really is. She was the one that let the phenomena go free and cause as much havoc as they wanted in hopes that they would make a world she could easily control for herself, and now that opportunity has come for her, especially with nearly all the phenomena wiped out. She then explains that Betty was a hollow shell she created to manage the whole IMMORTALS RING competition, angering the player's character. Once all talk is over, the two engage in a fight - once the player has won, her blood will spill and the credits will roll, depicting how the player's character is controlling the world in the background. *The Grimm Menace has managed to murder everybody in the world through way of his incubus strategies, and is now showering in infinitely raining blood. Outside his window happens to be a wavy, hellish atmosphere that's consumed much of the Earth from outside his home in Arizona. He smirks as he sees a gas station blow up in the distance. **If Satan's Daughter happened to be his partner in the story, they are shown to have married again, both cruelly laughing away in the shower before making out off screen. *'Sedusa Medusa' gained full control of the film industry, having killed everyone she despised to take it all for herself. Wearing a very dazzling dress with a lot of varying jewelry attached to it and giggling menacingly, she watches some of the world's last remaining crowds flash her with photography of all sorts. **If Death Chef Cindy happened to be her partner in the story, Cindy is shown being made into a fantastic goth star for a horror film by Medusa, who became her wife with time. *In Italy, the Greasy Sandman has turned the entire world into a ball of infinite pasta, laying back on a throne while scooping up tons of spaghetti into his throat. Humans scuttle within the meatballs the sandman trapped them in, picking one up after being irritated to toss them in his boiling (seemingly endless) rotini pot. **If Mariner Sora happened to be his partner in the story, they are shown to reside together in the sandman's house, with him feeding his new husband a forkful of spaghetti as they both laugh. *In Northern Brazil, our favorite vampire Lightspeed Corrida is shown racing around a wide, twisted racing track with a bunch of her friends in tons of cars, shouting her commands drunkenly across the world. No people sit in the audience as the screen zooms out, showing the entire world has been converted into a massive racing track with many billions of empty seating racks. *The Hollow Pharaoh has managed to drown everything in endless darkness in Egypt, resting peacefully in his tomb as some of the world's last inhabitants stroke his resting body. Glowing red eyes from the shadows scare the pyramid's workers into doing their hardest, or else they shall all suffer total extinction... *For Pitcher Saturn, Horrorcore Football managed to kill the entire human population, so he got all his alien friends to populate Earth and turn it into their next permanent sports stadium. All the countries in the world got their architecture torn down and made into sports-related buildings, with no inch of land left to spare. It's all a game now... *'Invisikim & Reincarjack' converted the entire world into their haunted castle-slash-resort universe, with both daily praying to God before following a regulated work schedule overseen by Kim. Their goal is to get everything Kim's ever wanted, with Jack doomed to be her work slave for the rest of his life... even though they're a couple...?? *It's shown for Satan's Daughter that Hell expanded beyond the underworld under her control, with demons able to rest wherever they please on the Earth as she is crowned the new queen for all eternity! She cackles away as the world goes up in smoke, with thousands of demons bowing down to her as Quebec City is made the demonic capital of the Earth! **If the Grimm Menace happened to be her partner in the story, they are shown to have married again, making out atop her bed as the world turns to Hell (literally!) around them. *'Mariner Sora' is shown to have a limited crew of around 100 men or so on his massive battleship, bombing and sinking the continents to make the world into an endless ocean for him to explore. He is surrounded by seven husbands and seven wives that help him all the way, smiling away as he gives each of them equal (and happy) attention. **If the Greasy Sandman happened to be his partner in the story, they are shown alternatively relaxing on the shores of Mexico, with both sharing a weird spaghetti kiss in a picnic. *'Loans Bones' is shown being able to afford the ability to make his own Australia-destroying weapon. Once he spends hours learning how to lift out weapons from video games, he flies up really high into the air, points his fingers at Australia, and goes "POW!". Australia then subsequently explodes and sinks into the ocean, accomplishing his life goal and allowing him to rest peacefully. *'Bloodlust Janet' has been illegally breeding humans together on a farm, treating them like humans would to standard farm animals and getting them all nice and fat. Once they're thick enough, they get made into new, rich food for Janet's wolf pack! The humans on Janet's farm are the last ones alive, so them as farm animals ended up becoming their ultimate fate... *'Death Chef Cindy' has managed to bring the human population numbers back up and now operates a super popular restaurant that extends across the Earth... after having learned how to teleport, she now consumes humans from all countries across the Earth on a daily basis! Being the new ruler, she has changed all human diets in a way so that everyone can become thick for her suppers... **If Sedusa Medusa happened to be her partner in the story, they are shown relaxing together in Cindy's restaurant, married happily while feasting on the body of a long-dead Helper Mark. *The Nuclear Phoenix managed to nuke the entire planet, making it crackle and burn in a raging inferno. After having accomplished this, he returns to his hometown of Chernobyl, where he folds his arms and legs and burns with what hellish fire he's started. The planet soon becomes like its twin sister Venus, a raging, toxic universe... *Through abuse of technology, Dragon Scales brought the downfall of humanity, having knocked out electricity across the globe multiple times and forcing many businesses to fail and close as nuclear power plants and the like fail. However, he himself becomes wiped out with the toxic fog that begins to overtake and overwhelm the atmosphere, but is rumored to have become one with it... *'Pissy Pixie' turned the world into a sugary, winter wonderland in her own image. All humans reincarnated into fairies that she now fairly rules over, with all of them working in sync to make a happy, cheery universe for this pixie to control. She relaxes in peace, snuggling up on the top of a giant rose with a few other fairies nearby her. *'Nature's Justice' has kept the world mostly as-is while restoring population and undoing damage done by the other phenomena, but now rules over the entire unified globe, with no countries whatsoever as every landmass is now hers to control. She and Mother Nature became one forever to assure nothing would go wrong ever again. Gameplay In IMMORTALS, two or more fighters duke it out within a stadium to become the last-standing fighter in a special take on the classic survival genre! In these simplistic coliseums, the walls (among specific structures) are coated by high-quality electricity that pose as a key hazad and important bit of IMMORTALS' gameplay. As all players are gods that cannot be defeated by normal means, players must instead knock each other into these shocking barricades to temporarily cancel out the other's immortality, leaving them open to damage until their shields raise back up. By damaging a foe enough in a very small interval of time, however, their shields will go down for a second or two to let them take a small beating from the player. The objective for the player is to drain the health meters of each opponent while keeping their own health safely intact. However, the gameplay is quite a bit deeper than this - the first thing to note are the flashing hexagon-tiled floors. The weight of a player standing on a hexagon tile will press it downwards for aesthetic display, but if the immortal jumps up and lands, they will send minor shockwaves across the floor! These shockwaves can daze foes for a short period of time, dependent on the power of the wave. If the player drops from higher distances or tosses an ivory steel ball, the power of the shockwave is quite a bit bigger and covers more distance. Stunned opponents can then be shoved into walls to temporarily remove their invincibility. If the player of a shockwave is so strong that an opponent is pushed into the ceiling, they will become horribly shocked before dropping in their invulnerable state! If the player's invincibility is temporarily gone, they have to either run away and wait for their state to return or fight back to the best of their ability. If two shockwaves of similar power collide together, they will both dissipate, but bigger shockwaves will override and ignore other ones. Weak shockwaves can only travel across one layer of tiles, but stronger ones can reach over any and all layers. Players have Light attacks and Heavy attacks, which both have different uses. Light attacks can easily rack up damage to vulnerable opponents and keep immortals in position if the player can expertly combo them; they can also lead into finishers that deal more damage but can't launch opponents. Heavy attacks, meanwhile, can launch foes right into walls and deal high damage to those that are vulnerable, but they have end lag that's quite punishable and they can't combo into any other attacks. They are also not typically as strong as a full Light attack combo, but are notably easier to perform. Occasionally (2.5% of the time), an attack will be a Critical Hit, dealing more damage than normal. Players can also utilize an instant force field utilizing their immortality that lasts roughly a fraction of a second to guard against shockwave impacts or attacks. However, if the force field ability is over-abused, the player's immortality state will temporarily break and make them quite dizzy, rendering them vulnerable to damage. Finally, each player has their own gimmick that aids their gameplay, with the gimmick typically able to work offensively and defensively. Only a few select items exist within IMMORTALS. Glowing crimson spheres hovering over certain tiles will grant collectors a power boost that makes all their attacks deal 1.5x as much damage for about ten seconds, in addition to increasing the knockback of existing attacks. Glowing indigo spheres, meanwhile, restore roughly 20-50% of the player's health when collected, increasing their survivability. Aforementioned ivory balls can be grabbed, swung, and tossed to bash opponents down onto the floor in addition to causing quakes across the hexagonal tiles. After being used thrice, they will break open and become unusable. Several glowing pearls occasionally found scattered throughout the battlefield will add considerably to the player's very own "SUPERPOWER" meter when collected - the SUPERPOWER meter will upgrade the player's weapon significantly, providing it much stronger power and extra advantages for a short period of time - they can change the tide of a fight. Aiding Spirals disappear when collected, telling their collectors a tip that could help them win a fight. For instance, they can tell about any fighter's weakness or remind the player of their character's strengths, and could also give in-depth tips about how to strategize and make the best use of the current battlefield. Score Targets play an additional role in the gameplay of IMMORTALS. Hanging high, low, on the sides of the stage or dangling from poles, these hoops and targets play a vital part in getting the upper edge in battle when hit with Golden Apples. These apples can be picked up, aimed, and hurled into the targets to reward the player with some free glowing pearls just once; after a target is hit with a golden apple, it will break apart and become debris on the ground. Score Targets are useful in case most (if not all) the pearls on the stage were already hogged up or if the player really wants to access their SUPERPOWER as soon as possible. Golden targets, which appear rarely in place of the standard red-and-white ones, respawn all the pearls on the battlefield. Not too many Score Targets exist in the stages, so use 'em wisely! Match aesthetics Before each match, the playable characters are shown walking into the chosen stadium through its main entrance. A short orchestral take on IMMORTALS' main theme will play as the fighters walk forth, with each performing a reaction to the audience as they reach the battling ring. The announcer (a queenly casino figure named Betty Lotsa) will announce the names and brief backgrounds of each fighter prior to the countdown starting. As each fighter announces their one-liner to the audience and then another to the opponent(s), the match will begin! Betty will make non-disruptive comments throughout the match about the status of each fighter, any critical hits that have been made, any SUPERPOWERS that have been activated, and any opponents that have fallen down, and additionally make remarks about stunned or heavily damaged opponents. Betty tends to be short and sweet with what she says, but she can also sound quite bitter or snide at times (especially if stupid mistakes are made). Non-disruptive intermissions occurring halfway through a match and close to the end will also play, with the music turning to a pinch mode when things get intense. The audience tends to get quite involved at the critical point of a battle, watching the match more closely. After a match is won, Betty will say "THE VICTOR IS... NAME" as the winner's character pulls off a victory pose and gains cash, with brutally damaged other opponents either respectfully or sarcastically clapping (depending on the player's choice). The amount of cash won depends on how quickly the player finished the battle when compared to how many opponents there are and what stage they happen to be on. This cash can be used to purchase new arenas and other varying materials, especially for the custom arena builder built exclusively for IMMORTALS. In story mode, the player's victories also let them claim the territory of any opponent they've beaten for free, aiding to their global conquest. It should be noted that the player can skip through the introduction sequence through holding the Wii Classic Controller's shoulder buttons, but the intermissions can't be halted. Modes Characters Fighters Currently as of now, IMMORTALS features about sixteen standard fighters, each hailing from a different country. There are twelve default fighters, with the other four requiring to be unlocked through varying means. All fighters have similar gameplay cores, but contain more than enough differences to set themselves apart from the other competitors. Note that the playable boss characters are found in the next section, as they are treated as being separate from these fighters. All fighters received their ring names by the IMMORTALS RING ORGANIZATION, a company centered in New York, USA. Boss characters There are three boss characters in IMMORTALS. They are faced in the IMMORTALS RING story mode following the tournament and pose as over-average fighters with an even greater range of moves. Pixel Perfect and Crimson Angel are both secret unlockable characters, but the latter of these bosses cannot be unlocked under any circumstance. Non-playable Stadiums There are eighteen stadiums in IMMORTALS, with sixteen of them being home stages for each standard fighter on the in-game roster and the other two being related to the main plot of the game. Just two stadiums are available at first, with the other sixteen (being home stages) requiring to be unlocked through either purchasing them from Lucy's museum or from playing as each character five times. For each character that gets played five times, they will unlock their own stadium for use at any time. Audiences watch via cameras to get a good look at the action from within the dome... Note that neither Pixel Perfect or Crimson Angel have their own home stages as of now, with both being fought in the IMMORTALS STADIUM in story mode rather than in a special stage. Trivia *Inspired by Boundless, IMMORTALS is Athena's personal take on an original fighting game roster, full of her own characters. It makes very little use of COLD❄BLOOD content, promising a roster full of things that fans of Athena Hawkins' works have never seen before - well, hopefully. *Every character present in IMMORTALS is biromantic in addition to being bisexual, allowing many interesting pairings to be made between these characters in the player's own headcanon if they so desire. It's also so that everyone can be able to relate to them no matter what. Gallery IMMORTALS.png|Game logo HP Icons Immortals.png|Health icons in IMMORTALS (1P; 2P; 3P; 4P). The spikes glow when SUPERPOWER is charged Category:Fighting Games Category:Original Games Category:TimeStrike Products Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Wii Games Category:Rated T Games Category:2009